Celle qui aimait Boromir
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'amour entre une fille du peuple et le noble Boromir... spécial dédicace pour Lisaé qui voulait du boromir un peu partout .. sinon c'est triste et quelque peu tragique... FIC TERMINÉ
1. Boromir du Gondor et Eliana du peuple

Une dédicace spécial pour Lisaé: J'ai écris cette fic en lisant tes commentaire sur l'apparition de Boromir dans divers histoire... Et bien voilà... Une fic seulement sur Boromir.... Car il est vrai qu'il y en a pas sur lui en ce moment... Profites bien... :-)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Beaucoup de gens ont pleuré la mort de Boromir... Mais personne ne su qui était la personne a verser le plus de larmes... Mais alors qu'il agonisait Boromir ne voyait qu'un visage et n'entendait qu'une voix... Celle d' Eliana...  
  
  
La première qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle fut un matin d'octobre où il s'entraînait avec son frère cadet à tirer des flèches sur un arbre. Ils étaient sorti de la ville pour pouvoir avoir toute la place qu'ils voulaient. Faramir se concentrait silencieusement mais Boromir chantait des chanson de guerre ou bien se vantait de ses exploits. Silencieusement Faramir laissait son frère être exultant, il était si jeune malgré le fait qu'il soit l'aîné... Faramir décida de rentrer plus tôt car un coursier lui avait appris que Gandalf était arrivé, il aimait beaucoup le vieux sage. Mais Boromir préférait l'exercice en plein air. De plus avec Gandalf il n'était pas question de compétition ni de bataille, seulement de sagesse. Bien sûr Boromir ne niait pas que la sagesse est importante mais il préférait utiliser sa force et pas passer des heures à comprendre un détail... L'action était plus importante que l'analyse. En pensant cela il alla ramasser ses flèches. Il entendis un sanglot étouffé. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup parler de lui ou vanter ses mérites il avait aussi un grand coeur, ainsi il décida d'aller voir qui pleurait ainsi.  
  
Il avança dans la forêt et sous ses yeux il vit une très charmante scène. Un garçonnet pleurait assis sur l'herbe, une jeune femme était penché sur lui et tentait de le calmer:  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Les orcs ne viennent pas si près de la ville... Nous allons retrouver notre chemin et rentrer à la maison... Aller Eliot lève toi...  
  
Elle senti un regard sur elle, ainsi elle leva les yeux. Elle reconnut bien sûre le fière fils aîné de l'intendant Denethor. Ainsi elle sourit et fit une sorte de révérence. Mais Boromir ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme... Il avança comme hypnotisé... Ses yeux vert gris était pour une fois dénué de toute arrogance ou de défi... Une légère tendresse se glissa dans son regard. Elle vit son arc et bredouilla:  
  
- Ah sire... C'est vous qui tireriez des flèches... Tu vois Eliot c'est le fils de notre intendant, il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur... Aller lève toi, tu es trop lourd pour être porté...  
  
Boromir aida le petit garçon à se lever et proposa:  
  
- je peux le porter et vous ramener à Minas Tirith  
  
  
- Sire cela sera un honneur...  
  
  
ils marchèrent d'abord silencieusement mais après quelques instant Boromir n'y tint plus et demanda:  
  
- C'est votre fils?  
  
Malgré ses effort pour paraître digne et respectueuse. Eliana éclata de rire. Boromir, celui qui aimait faire rougir les femmes, baissa les yeux tellement elle l'envoûtait:  
  
- Non, non... Sire... C'est mon petit frère... Ma mère nous avait envoyé chercher des baies pour fêter le retour de mon frère...  
  
- Et quel est votre nom?  
  
- Eliana.... Pour vous servir...  
  
- Très joli nom...   
  
  
Puis ils ne dirent rien, ils étaient près de la porte de la ville. La jeune femme sourit gentiment et dit:  
  
- Merci de nous avoir aidé sire, voici la ferme de ma mère... je devrai me hâter...  
  
  
Il posa le garçon par terre, celui ci courrait avec ses petites jambes pour rejoindre sa mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle devait se hâter elle restai debout devant lui. Le noble Boromir ne disait pas un mot, ses rêves de gloire et de bravoure défilaient dans sa tête, mais aucune récompense ne sera plus grande et profonde que le sourire de cette jeune femme...   
  
Elle interrompit sa pensée en s'exclamant :  
  
- Ne bougez pas sire, je vais vous amener du miel de notre ferme... Cela sera un présent en gage de remerciement...  
  
  
Elle partit en courant, toute essoufflée elle revint avec un pot de miel. Elle le lui tendit:  
  
- Voilà sire ... sire Boromir...  
  
  
Il tressailli au son de sa voix prononçant son nom, toute son arrogance disparut car cette jeune femme lui rappelait sa mère. Il prit le pot et sa main frôla celle de la jeune femme. Il murmura:  
  
- Merci Eliana... Aurevoir...  
  
  
Et il disparut vers la porte de la ville. Son coeur battait si fort. Tout ceux qu'il croisa n'avait jamais vu une telle lumière et une telle grandeur dans son visage. Il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir rien dit à la jeune femme. Pourtant quand leur mains s'étaient frôlé leur regard s'était fondu l'un dans l'autre. Mais que pouvait il faire? Il était un futur intendant et elle... Seulement une fille du peuple... Il sourit tendrement en revoyant son visage bronzé, ses grand yeux bruns et sa lourde chevelure ondulée et sombre. Jamais auparavant une femme n'avait fait un tel effet sur lui... Après la mort de sa mère il s'était promit de ne jamais laisser son coeur s'ouvrir à une femme... Puis le visage grave et sévère de son père fit place au doux sourire de la jeune femme... il devait caché cela de son père... Jamais cet homme ne permettrait une mésalliance dans la famille... Car il espérait secrètement que Boromir deviendra roi à la place de cet héritier d'Isildur qui n'existait que dans les rêve du peuple... Une ferme résolution tira le visage du jeune homme... Il avait enfin trouvé une raison de sourire pour un rien... Une raison de ne plus vouloir mourir glorieusement...


	2. Le seigneur vient à la ferme

  
  
Ce soir là les deux fils mangèrent seuls avec l'intendant. Celui ci n'aimant pas Gandalf, l'istari étaient allé mangé chez des gens du peuple qu'il connaissait. Faramir était silencieux mais ce qui étonna le plus Denethor c'est de voir Boromir plongé dans une réflexion...   
  
  
- Alors comment était votre entraînement... J'imagines que toi Faramir tu as été battu...  
  
  
- Je suis rentré plus tôt père pour parler à Gandalf...  
  
  
  
- Ah je vois... Et moi tu ne me parles jamais... Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de ton frère aîné... N'est ce pas Boromir? BOROMIR?  
  
  
Celui ci sursauta sur la voix haute de son père:  
  
- Oui père?  
  
- Tu sembles bien soucieux...  
  
Boromir haussa les épaules et commença à étaler ce précieux miel sur son pain. Il ferma à demi les yeux en le savourant, car il voyait la douce Eliana. Puis d'un air évasif il déclara:  
  
- Ce miel est excellent je vais charger cette ferme de l'envoyer régulièrement....  
  
Puis il se leva, prenant congé de son père il alla s'installer dans le salon de son frère car il désirait avoir l'avis de son jeune frère qui était plus sage que lui. Il fut désagréablement surpris de voir Gandalf ici. Il tressailli de peur à avoir à assister à une longue conversation sur la différence entre les elfes de la forêt et ceux des montagnes. Mais il le salua avec le respect mérité:  
  
- Bonjour Gandalf...  
  
  
- Bonjour Boromir... Comment vas tu?  
  
  
- Je vais ... bien... Ah! Voici Faramir...   
  
  
Boromir avait soudainement pas envie de parler de sa nouvelle à son frère. Il imaginait que celui ci lui fera une discussion sans fin sur le pour et le contre de tout cela... Il prit congé et alla se coucher. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup et fut réveille très tôt. il décida de penser à autre chose, et le meilleur moyen pour cela était d'aller galoper dans les abords de la ville... C'est ainsi qu'il vit le soleil se lever et la tour d'Echtelion s'illuminer de lumière. Tout était si parfait... Il soupira... Il aimait beaucoup son pays... Oui son pays... Car où que soit ce roi, c'était lui qui avait grandit ici, c'était lui qui avait appris toute l'histoire et c'est lui qui s'était battu pour ce royaume... Il fit trotter son cheval et alla vers la ferme d'Eliana. Le petit Eliot et un autre bambin sortirent en courant de leur maisonnette. Comme tout les enfants du village ils saluèrent le noble jeune homme. Il sauta en bas de son cheval. Puis se dirigea vers la porte de la ferme, il chargea le petit Eliot d'appeler sa soeur ou bien un autre adulte.   
  
Un jeune homme, à la forte stature d'un paysan normal et aux long cheveux sombre arriva. Il salua très bas Boromir. Celui ci était quelque peu déçu de ne pas voir Eliana. Le jeune homme d'abord le remercia d'avoir ramener ses frères et soeur:  
  
- Je suis très honoré par cet effort...  
  
- J'aimerais que vous ameniez chaque semaine un peu de votre miel au Palais. Vous serez fournisseur de la cour...  
  
- Quel honneur!  
  
  
- De plus je me demandais si vous êtes expert en matière de chevaux...  
  
Le visage du jeune s'éclaira encore:  
  
- Oui , oui je reviens du Rohan... J'ai suivi une formation d'éleveur...  
  
- J'aimerais que vous...  
  
  
Eliana, reconnaissant la voix, était sorti aussi. Le souffle de Boromir fut coupé. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Elle était si parfaite. Elle aussi le regardait avec des yeux ému, elle admirait sa carrure et ses cheveux rebelles. Ses yeux se reposèrent longtemps sur ses mains. Elle rougit un peu. Boromir secoua sa tête puis recommença:  
  
- J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de mon étalon que voici... Je pense que l plein air et les nuit dans une étables de ferme lui fera du bien...  
  
  
- Exactement vous avez raison sire! o`Quel honneur! Vous revenez d'une promenade...??? Et bien acceptez de manger une collation chez nous... Eliana files préparer quelque chose pour ...  
  
- Non, non laissez la jeune femme... Je ne resterai que pour boire un verre...  
  
  
- Oui Sire, nous avons le meilleur cidre de la région!!!!  
  
Le jeune homme fila le chercher, et Eliana guida Boromir à l'intérieur. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmura:  
  
- J'ai pensé à toi...  
  
  
Elle posa un verre sur la table et leva les yeux lentement. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand son frère arriva en trombe avec une bouteille.   
  
- Voyons Eliana vas chercher les biscuits que tu as fais hier soir!  
  
Boromir faillit répliquer mais Eliana lui sourit en secouant la tête. Elle sortit des biscuits doré d'une boîte. Tandis que son frère versait un verre de cidre. et déclara:  
  
- Ô je devrais m'occuper de votre cheval maintenant... Je reviens...  
  
- Prenez votre temps...  
  
Le jeune homme sortit en trombe. Eliana posa les biscuits sur une assiette qu'elle tendit à Boromir. Il demanda très doucement:  
  
- Que voulais tu dire?  
  
Elle sourit encore en haussant les épaules. il pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Il les prit dans les sienne et elle rougit. Sachant que le frère allait revenir il murmura:  
  
- Il faut que je te revois...  
  
- Oui... Oui... La forêt?  
  
- Ne te perds pas trop... Après le repas de midi...  
  
- D'accord...  
  
Il baisa rapidement ses poignets la faisant sursauter:  
  
- Je m'en vais ... Excellent biscuits mademoiselle...  
  
  
- Merci Sire...  
  
Il murmura très doucement:  
  
- Enfin quelqu'un ne trouve pas que c'est un honneur d'entendre ma voix...  
  
- Ce n'est pas un honneur mais une joie...  
  
Il faillit lui baiser les lèvres mais il se retint, la saluant encore il sortit. Il cria un adieu  
au frère et disparut dans la ville. Le frère entra dans la maisonnette en courant:  
  
- Ô Je l'ai manqué... Je ne sais même pas quand il aura besoin de son cheval!  
  
Eliana sourit énigmatiquement et répondit:  
  
- Il en aura besoin après le repas de midi...  
  
- Tu ne t'es pas bien comporté avec le fils de l'intendant... D'ailleurs il avait l'air plus soucieux que d'habitude... Enfin mère va être contente en rentrant du marché!  
  
Eliana se mit à fredonner en préparant le dîner. Par deux fois elle failli se couper. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux beaux yeux de Boromir et de sa voix qui murmurait... Elle éclata de rire quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seulement flatté par son attention... Elle était amoureuse!


	3. Des mots échangés

  
  
Il arriva très tôt, car il n'avait même pas mangé . Il contemplait son épée, qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui. Il entendit un craquement sur le sol tapis de feuilles mortes, il leva les yeux et il vit Eliana. Elle s'arrêta. Il ne fit pas un geste, voulant boire cette vision entièrement. La légère brise jouait dans les cheveux sombre de la jeune femme. Malgré sa timidité elle le regardait sans baisser le regard, sans chercher à se cacher... Alors d'un pas il furent réuni et un premier baiser ils dirent ce que l'on ne leur avait jamais appris à exprimer.   
  
Il aurait peu comme un fils de haut personnage avec une fille du peuple entraîner la jeune femme à s'aimer dans sur les feuilles morte. Mais un grand sens de l'honneur et de respect l'empêchait de même penser à cela. Il détestait la faiblesse et il se promettait de jamais être faible devant Eliana. L'orage grondait et d'un coup la pluie commença à tomber. Boromir prit la main de la jeune femme et ils coururent se cacher dans une cabane abandonnée. C'est là qu'il prononça ses premiers mots:  
  
- Eliana... il ne faut pas que tu pense mal de moi...  
  
- Je ne pense pas mal de vous...  
  
Il secoua la tête et rit un petit peu:  
  
- Tu dois arrêter de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler sire...  
  
Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le sol poussiéreux et déclara:  
  
- Cela va être dure Sire... Cela sera un trop grand... Honneur!  
  
Elle éclata de rire sur ce mot, ils rirent ensemble pensant à la redondance de son frère. Une goutte de pluie infiltré par la fente dans le toit tomba sur la joue de la jeune femme, il la sécha de ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux. Boromir avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. A travers son regard il devenait plus fort, plus courageux.. Comme avec sa mère...   
  
Elle prit sa main et observa l'arbre et les étoiles blanche sur sa tunique noir. Elle murmura:  
  
- J'ai toujours trouvé l'emblème du Gondor tellement beau...  
  
- Il l'est... A l'image du royaume...  
  
S'enhardissant elle continua:  
  
- Tu es fière du Gondor... Et nous devons être fière d'avoir un si valeureux défenseur...  
  
Il sourit, très doucement. L'homme qui était en face d'elle était très loin de l'arrogant jeune homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Denethor l'intendant lors des cérémonies officiels... Elle pouvait deviner une certaine fragilité et une peine cachée dans la profondeur de ses yeux...  
  
- Savoir que tu fais parti de ce peuple m'encourage encore plus...   
  
Puis ses yeux brillèrent encore plus et il était de nouveau noble et fière:  
  
- Tu verras nous repousserons complètement l'ennemi, et Gondor deviendra un royaume stable et prospère... La richesse coulera à flot et le peuple sera heureux... Nous serons victorieux... Sans l'aide des rôdeurs du Nord...   
  
- Oui moi je crois en toi... Tu sauras le meilleur pour le pays...  
  
  
La pluie avait cessée et ils sortirent de la cabane. Le soleil allait se coucher, paniquée Eliana dit:  
  
- je dois vite rentrer... Sinon que diront les voisins si je rentre après le coucher du soleil?   
  
- Oui vas y ...  
  
Il se pencha encore une fois pour échanger un baiser. Puis elle murmura:  
  
- Mais tu dois ramener le cheval...  
  
- Toi files, je le ramènerai plus tard... Personne ne critiquera le fils de l'intendant s'il rentre tard...  
  
Elle sourit et disparut dans les arbres. Boromir eut une peur instinctif, s'il y avaient des loups dans cette forêt? Il avança avec le cheval, la suivant de loin. Elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux s'agitant derrière elle et sa robe bleue pâle qui dissimulait les courbes gracieuse de son corps.  
  
Boromir prit tout son temps pour rentrer, Il regardait sa ville s'endormir, la lune seule veillant sur les homme sur la tour de garde. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de laisser son cheval en dehors de la ville, car il aimait trotter sur les pavés alors que tous le regardaient. Mais c'était sa seule excuse de voir Eliana.... Il devait cacher sa relation de tous de peur que son père soit déçu de lui en apprenant cela. Il était bon ton qu'un fils de noble se dépucelle chez une femme du peuple mais jamais une histoire d'amour devait naître là car cela sera une mésalliance...   
  
Il décida que ce soir son cheval ne restera pas dans la ferme. Il avait envie d'être vu sur son cheval. Beaucoup de gens virent passé Boromir le grand, ses yeux dans le vide, ses cheveux dans le vent et sa prestance royal. On el saluait très bas, et lui se contentait de hocher la tête. Il rêvait déjà d'épouser Eliana... Quand il sera roi... La lune faisait étinceler sa chevelure et on pouvait entendre son cheval gravir les rues de Minas Tirith de loin...  
  
Ils voulaient tout, la vie, la victoire et l'amour... Un homme ambitieux...  



	4. Une passion indestructible malgré tout

  
Les mois s'écoulèrent, Boromir trouvait toujours un moyen de rejoindre Eliana dans cette cabane qu'ils avaient baptisé Leur maison. Un jour Boromir décida d'officialisé cette relation. Mais il voulait d'abord parler à Eliana, avant de confronter son père. Il vint plus tôt que d'habitude dans leur refuge. En attendant il resta plongé dans quelques pensées, l'Ennemi se faisait encore plus grand en nombres et la défense tenait mal. Tôt ou tard elle allait céder et viendra le temps de la bataille. Et lui, Boromir devait se battre pour son peuple. Ô il n'avait pas peur de mourir, ce qui comptait était son peuple et la victoire... Mais il craignait de laisser Eliana seule dans ce monde, sans sécurité... Être la fiancée du fils de l'intendant lui assurera toujours une protection. Récemment il avait commencé à avoir des rêves troublant où il présageait des temps bien obscur... Il en avait parlé à son frère. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.   
  
Il se tenait droit et fière, le soleil illuminait son visage. Eliana entra dans la pièce, aussi silencieuse qu'une elfe et l'observait. Son coeur se serra de voir les traits tiré de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses yeux plein de soucis lui perçait l'âme. Il remarqua enfin que quelqu'un le regardait. Il leva les yeux, la main sur son épée. Puis il sourit timidement en la voyant. Elle sourit aussi de voir sa timidité. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leurs sens perdu... Elle se sentait broyée dans ces bras de guerrier, mais ses lèvres étaient si douce et insistante...   
  
  
Ils finirent par se lâcher, mais il gardait encore la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il avait du mal à dire ces mots... Puis finalement il les dit très vite:  
  
- J'aimerais que l'on se marie... si tu... si tu le désirs aussi...  
  
  
Elle éclata de rire, riant de sa maladresse et de sa prétendue attitude royal. Puis se calmant elle murmura:  
  
- Oui... Mais est ce le meilleur pour toi?  
  
  
- Oui, c'est le meilleur pour moi... C'est toi que j'aimerais comme reine à mes côtés...  
  
  
Elle arrêta de sourire:  
  
- Boromir... Autant je t'aime de toute mon âme mais...   
  
  
Elle leva courageusement les yeux et humblement continua:  
  
- Je ne suis pas à ton hauteur... Je te ferai honte et tu finiras par me détester.  
  
Son regard se fit perçant et sa voix brûlante de passion quand il répondit:  
  
- Tu es à mon hauteur... Le rang ne veut rien dire... Tu es la femme que j'aime... Tu es ma raison d'être... Tu es tout pour moi... Ce n'est pas la naissance qui définit quelqu'un mais ses actions... je ne suis qu'un fils d'intendant mais je deviendrai roi par mes actes! Eliana dire cela n'a pas de sens...  
  
Il vit que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues:  
  
- Boromir... Je ne sais pas me tenir comme une femme noble ...   
  
Il savait qu'elle descendait malgré tout d'une ancienne famille ruiné et dispersée. Mais c'était son père qui avait été descendant de cette famille, ainsi à part lire et écrire il n'avait rien appris.  
  
Elle était si parfaite pour lui... Puis il reprit ses petite mains dans les siennes bronzée par ses heures d'entraînement:  
  
- Eliana c'est pas important, je t'apprendrai... Je t'aime moi... Tiens...  
  
Il sortit une bague d'argent où était monté un rubis:  
  
- Ma mère m'a légué cela... Pour ma futur fiancé...  
  
  
- Non... Je ne peux pas accepter cela...  
  
Il soutint son regard, ses beaux yeux limpide qui fouillait dans l'âme de la jeune femme... Elle finit par murmurer:  
  
- Je t'aime tellement... Tellement Boromir... je mourrais si quelque chose t'arrivais...  
  
Il glissa le lourd anneaux sur son doigt et ils s'embrassèrent encore...  
  
- Je te promets de tout faire pour être comme ces nobles femmes...  
  
  
- Ô Eliana mais tu es supérieur à toutes ces femmes pleines d'artifices...  
  
  
Il enfouit son visage sur l'épaule de sa fiancé et dit :  
  
- Avec toi j'oublies tout ces ennuis qui me rongent... Ma douce Eliana...  
  
  
Il rentra pas trop tard ce soir. Il allait confronter son père. Il avait choisi celle qui régnera avec lui... Et rien, ni personne ne l'arrêtera... La tête haute et le regard froid mais fière il se fit annoncer chez son père. Celui ci était en conversation avec Faramir. Cela importait peu à Boromir que son frère apprenne la nouvelle en même temps que son père. Il les salua puis déclara:  
  
- Père je me suis décidé... J'ai trouver ma futur femme...  
  
- Excellent mon fils,... Est ce une de ces jeunes femmes du Nord que je t'ai montré?  
  
- Non père... C'est quelqu'un d'aussi noble ... Un fille de Minas Tirith...  
  
Un colère froide passa dans les yeux de Denethor, il avait tant essayé de rendre son fils aîné, impassible et rivé sur le devoir. Il savait que l'amour était inutile...   
  
  
- Boromir... Je conçois qui tu ailles peu avoir une romance avec une fille du peuple... Mais la femme que tu épousera sera de haut lignage et capable d'être femme d'intendante ou plus...  
  
L'intendant ne parlait jamais d'une possibilité de devenir roi en face de Faramir.  
  
  
- Père vous me l'avez dis vous même ce n'est pas le sang qui confère la noblesse mais les actes...  
  
- Cela mon fils ne s'applique pas aux filles de fermier ou de bergers... Il faut déjà avoir un potentiel...  
  
Boromir était furieux, il se leva subitement et se mit à arpenter la pièce.:  
  
- Vous jugez une personne sans la connaître...   
  
  
Denethor se mit à rire, humiliant toutes les paroles échangées entre Boromir et Eliana. Puis il reprit son sérieux et changea de sujet:  
  
- Nous parlions de ces rêves que tu as eu... Et je pense que quelqu'un doit aller à Imladris... On pourrait y trouver une réponse... Et montrer à qui appartient le Gondor! Je pense que toi Boromir tu pourras y aller... Cela te changera les idées...  
  
- Mais père...  
  
  
- Je suis l'intendant et TU M'OBÉIRAS!   
  
  
La fureur de Denethor réduisait toujours Boromir à un jeune enfant. Il était vaincu maintenant mais il reviendra... Couvert de gloire et il se mariera avec Eliana. Après avoir prouver à son père et au Gondor qu'il méritais de choisir son destin! Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et du château. Il devait voir Eliana, lui apprendre qu'il devait partir. Qu'importe la nuit... Arrivé devant la ferme il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait certainement pas nuire à la réputation de sa pure Eliana. Mais comment lui parler sans témoins? Il vit une fenêtre illuminée. S'approchant il pu étendre quelqu'un qui fredonnait. C'était Eliana. La chambre était au deuxième étage mais Boromir avait déjà grimper plus haut, quand il était plus jeune...   
  
  
Il réussi tant bien que mal à être à la hauteur de la fenêtre mais maintenant il ne voulait pas entrer subitement dans la chambre... Il ne voulait pas la faire crier. Il dégaina son épée et fit bouger les rideaux, deux ou trois fois. Il était trop loin pour montre sa main, mais il pourrait facilement bondir dans la pièce. Finalement quelqu'un tira les rideaux et Eliana sursauta en voyant l'épée. Boromir murmura:  
  
- C'est moi Eliana, je dois te parler...  
  
Elle se pencha à la fenêtre:  
  
- Boromir? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
  
- Je peux entrer? Je dois te parler mon ange...  
  
  
Elle pouvait entendre l'urgence dans sa voix alors elle répondit:  
  
- Je vais venir, les murs sont trop fins et on risque de nous surprendre... Attends...  
  
Elle prit un châle sombre pour couvrir sa longue chemise de nuit blanche. Puis elle enjamba la fenêtre et il l'aida à descendre. Il la tint serré dans ses bras. Elle murmura:  
  
- Allons autre part... Mon frère nous surprendras...  
  
  
Il lui prit la main et l'attira plus loin. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe. Il n'arrivait pas à parler de son départ. Troublé elle demanda:  
  
- Tu regrettes de m'avoir donné la bague... ça ne fait rien...  
  
- Non, Eliana... Je... dois partir pour Imladris...  
  
Eliana ne répondit pas, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait entendre et sentir ses sanglots étouffé. Lui aussi avait une folle envie de pleurer... Il ne reviendra pas, il le sentait... Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, passionnément car ils savaient que c'était sans lendemain... Elle subitement s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux...  
  
- Aimes moi...   
  
-Ô Eliana... Mon amour... Mon ange... Laisse moi t'aimer... Ma dame...  
  
Elle trembla en sentant ses mains chaude sur son corps, elle voulait tout lui donner. Ses yeux vert était illuminé de passion et son corps, qu'elle devinait dans le clair de lune, était celui d'un guerrier... robuste et souple... Elle pouvait deviner sa passion retenue et sa tendresse sans fin... Il voulait avant tout la rendre heureuse... Elle gémi de plaisir quand il la pénétra. Malgré que cela fut sa première fois, il avait su l'emmener droit au paradis...  
  
  
Quand la passion se calma, ils étaient sur la terre humide, leur corps brûlant et nu. Eliana rougissante et intimidé enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne pouvais imaginer qu'elle était la même femme qui avait murmurer Aimes moi . Mais elle ne regrettait pas... Jamais elle n'oublierait cette nuit...  
  
  
- Eliana... je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas du... Je... Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur du test  
  
- Non Boromir... Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un c'est la mienne... Mais ce n'est pas une faute... C'est une grâce... Je suis ta futur femme... et je t'aime...  
  
  
- Moi aussi Eliana... Mais j'aurai préféré attendre... Te rendre honneur alors que tu seras ma femme... Dame du Gondor...  
  
- Qu'importe Boromir...   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Échangèrent leurs dernières parole et l'aube se leva. Alors Boromir prit congé:  
  
- Je reviendrai... Je t'enverrai des lettres... Eliana... Tu seras ma femme... Et si... si...  
  
- Si je porterai ton enfant...  
  
- Tourne toi vers Faramir il t'aidera...  
  
- Adieu fils du Gondor... Je t'aime... Ne l'oublie jamais...  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Eliana et jamais je ne te quitterai... Je vais attendre ton frère devant la grange, le temps qu'il me donne mon cheval tu pourra retourner dans ta chambre... Adieu... Adieu mon ange...  
  
- Adieu... Boromir...  
  
  
Elle avait des larmes aux yeux, aussi elle se retourna très vite et rejoignis les abords de la maison. Sa mère sera sûrement en train de dormir... Quand son frère sortira elle rejoindra sa chambre...  
  
  
Boromir tentait de maîtriser sa peine, ainsi il ne la regarda pas partir. Il était encore perdu dans les relents du parfum d'Eliana quand le jeune homme arriva. il avait l'air moins jovial que d'habitude. Mais Boromir était trop troublé pour y prêter gare...  
  
- Merci Jeune homme... Je vous souhaite une bonne récolte, moi je pars pour un voyage...  
  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux, mais Boromir n'y vit que de l'irrespect:  
  
- Bien sûr nous cultivons tandis que les seigneurs vont faire des voyages...  
  
Boromir haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il réalisa que la raison de cet irrespect était que le jeune homme avait réalisé que sa soeur avait passé la nuit dehors... avec lui...  
  
Mais il était déjà bien loin de Minas Tirith pour faire quelque chose. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour protéger la femme qu'il aime...  
  
  
Alors que lui était si loin, Eliana reçu une gifle de son frère:  
  
- Alors petite traînée... Tu es fière d'avoir passer des heures de plaisir avec un noble? HEIN? Et bien moi je ne veux pas d'une traînée... On verras dans quelques mois... Tu pourras aller crever loin de la ville...  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de se remémorer des baisers brûlant de Boromir... Tout était si loin à présent... Il ne restait que des lettres... que des lettres...  
  
  
  



	5. Rien que des lettres

  
  
Un coursier de l'intendant vint un jour frappé à la porte d'une ferme. Elle était mal soigné et l'homme qui ouvrit la porte était soûl.   
  
- J'ai une missive pour Mademoiselle Eliana...  
  
L'ivrogne éclata de rire, d'un rire mauvais:  
  
- Elle est pas là, je pourrais...  
  
Une femme, plus vielle, vint à la porte aussi:  
  
- Bonjour...  
  
- Euh... Une missive pour mademoiselle Eliana.  
  
- Elle n'habite plus ici... Elle habite chez la boulangère de la cour. Chez sa tante...  
  
  
Le coursier s'en alla, avec un air dégoûté. Il se demandait pourquoi le seigneur Faramir lui avait dit d'amener ce message à cet demoiselle. Il haussa les épaules et frappa la porte de la boulangère. C'était sa nouvelle servante qui ouvrit la porte. Elle était nu pied et un châle recouvrait son corps. Il répéta sa phrase comme une litanie et finalement il reçu une affirmation positive.  
  
- Je suis Eliana... Une missive... Pour moi? De qui?  
  
  
- Ma petite dame j'ignore pourquoi on m'a envoyé vous donnez cette missive et de qui elle vient... Je sais seulement que sire Faramir a reçu du courrier et m'a renvoyé tout de suite donner cette lettre...  
  
- Merci beaucoup...  
  
Elle cacha sa lettre dans son corsage, remerciant le coursier dans son coeur d'être passé quand c'était elle qui était à la porte. Car tout le monde voulait gâcher ce rêver qu'elle avait eu avec Boromir. Ils disaient tous qu'elle était naïve. Elle aida sa tante tout la journée Puis à midi quand elle avait un peu de temps pour manger, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et lu:  
  
  
  
  


_Ma chère Eliana  
  
  
_

Je n'ai pas peu t'écrire avant car mon voyage était très difficile. Je suis dans la dernière ville avant de plonger dans l'inconnu et trouver cette ville elfique, si elle existe... J'ai réalisé trop tard que ton frère s'était rendu compte que nous étions tout les deux très proche... J'espère qu'il a été plus sage que vif et qu'il te donnes la paix... Je pense à toi chaque instants de mon voyage. De tout ce que nous aurons quand enfin je pourrais être ton époux... J'ai l'impression que bientôt une marée nous séparera... La guerre... Quoi qu'il arrive tourne toi vers Faramir, c'est un bon allié... Je lui ai écrit à notre sujet, d'ailleurs il était déjà un peu au courant... J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es encore en train de chanter tout le temps... C'est comme ça que j'aime t'imaginer... Chantante... Je dois te laisser car le coursier pour le Gondor part maintenant... C'est la dernière fois avant longtemps que je pourrai t'écrire et recevoir une réponse... Faramir va envoyer un coursier avec sa réponse le soir même où tu recevras cette lettre. Donnes lui un mot de ta part pour me remonter le moral... Ma belle reine... Je penses à toi...  
  
  
Boromir, fils du Gondor   
  
  
  
  
La jeune femme éclata en sanglots. et murmura à la lettre:  
  
  
- Non Boromir je ne chante pas...   
  
  
Puis elle mit sa main droite sur son ventre arrondi:  
  
  
- Je protège ton fils...  
  
  
  
Elle resta longtemps penchée sur une feuille vierge, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle voulait lui parler de leur enfant, mais cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son angoisse... Alors elle décida de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'elle croyait faire... Lui mentir, lui dire que tout va bien...  
  
  
Quand elle eut finit la lettre. Elle sorti discrètement. Elle devait trouver Faramir. Mais comment? Qui la laissera entrer dans les appartements du fils de l'intendant? Elle se tenait devant la porte gardé par deux soldats. Elle ne voulait pas confier sa lettre à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, comme si la chance était avec elle, elle vit Faramir sortir.  
  
  
Faramir sortait pour aller faire un tour e la cité, c'était plutôt el devoir de Boromir mais vu qu'il n'était pas là... Il remarqua une pauvresse devant la porte. Malgré ses habits en loques elle avait un regard si profond et éclatant de beauté. Elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains, et il comprit... C'était celle qui aimait Boromir...  
  
  
Il l'attira à l'écart et lui demanda:  
  
- C'est Eliana?  
  
- Oui... Voici ma lettre pour Boromir... Merci beaucoup...  
  
  
- De rien demoiselle... Avez vous besoin de quelque chose? Venez me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...  
  
  
- Je n'y manquerai pas... Tout va bien...  
  
  
  
Mais il pouvait voir que tout n'allait pas bien. La jeune femme avait des cernes profonde et violacée, un visage maigre et une tenue soignée mais usée. Il pouvait voir une certaine noblesse dans son maintien et sa voix, elle n'accepterai jamais de l'aumône. Pourtant il voulait l'aider, elle paraissait tellement fragile... Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche:  
  
  
- Boromir m'a dit de vous donner cela...   
  
  
- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin....  
  
  
- J'insiste... Il a dit qu'il voulait vous faire un cadeau...  
  
  
  
Elle acquiesça elle savait que c'était un don de Faramir, pas de Boromir qui croyait que tout allait bien... Elle s'inclina, tendis la lettre et s'en alla... Il la regarda disparaître, clopinant un peu... Il eut de la peine pour cette jeune femme et pour son frère... Puis haussant les épaules il alla faire son devoir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Boromir sommeillait devant son assiette. Demain il s'en irait... Il espérait recevoir un mot d'Eliana... Il se redressa fièrement en voyant quelqu'un venir vers lui. Malgré la fatigue et la peine dans ses yeux vert, il était courageusement noble. C'était un coursier et c'est avec joie que Boromir lui prit les lettres. Il y en avait une sur les affaires du Gondor de Faramir et une d'Eliana. Il se retira dans sa chambre pour lire cette dernière. Il sourit en regardant son écriture simple sans beaucoup de calligraphie...  
  
  


_ Boromir,  
_

J'ai eu la joie de lire ta lettre... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques... Mon frère n'a pas trop mal réagi... Mais à présent je vis avec ma tante, elle est la boulangère de la cour.... Il ne se passe pas grand chose ici... J'apprends à faire du pain... C'est difficile mais comme ça quand tu rentreras je te ferai du pain... Et je chantes en pensant à toi.... J'ai commencé à tisser une cape pour toi... Quand elle sera terminée j'y broderait le blason du Gondor... Ton frère est certainement quelqu'un de bon... Il a été très courtois avec moi... J'espère te revoir bientôt... je suis contente que tu sois en sécurité.... Je t'aime...  
  
  
Eliana  
  
  
  
C'était une lettre très courte, mais elle lui faisait chaud au coeur... Bien qu'il voyait des traces de larmes sur la feuille. Il baisa la lettre. Puis soupirant il entreprit de lire la missive de son frère. Il y avait à la fin un post scriptum, écrit rapidement et d'une écriture moins ornemental. Boromir se redressa avec raideur... Son frère lui apprenait qu'Eliana paressait très pauvre et surtout très fragile et maladive. Il eut mal au coeur, il cacha ses yeux sous ses mains... Même en privé il ne voulait pas que ses larmes soient visible... Elle souffrait mais pour ne pas le faire souffrir elle cachait cela... Et lui était si loin d'elle... Un éclair de rage tordit son harmonieux visage... Il ne laissera pas son père gagner, il reviendra couvert de gloire, libre de choisir comme épouse celle qu'il aimait... Il leur montrera à tous! Il se promit que dans sa prochaine lettre il demandera à Faramir de la protéger malgré tout...


	6. L'ombre de la mort

  
  
Maintenant Eliana ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle attendait un enfant. Sa tante accepta de la garder si elle allais abandonner l'enfant à sa naissance. Eliana ne voulait pas faire cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait que Boromir rentrera avant que l'enfant soi né...  
  
  
Ce fut ce mois ci que Boromir envoya une nouvelle lettre. Cette fois ce fut Faramir qui vint la donner de ses propres mains. Il vit tout de suite dans quel état était la jeune femme, mais il ne dit rien... Un homme ne parlait pas de tel choses à une femme qui n'était pas son épouse... Mais il se demandait s'il devait le dire à Boromir...   
  
  
Elle fut très reconnaissante et alla lire sa lettre tout de suite. Elle était terriblement triste pour son enfant mais lire les mots de Boromir la rendait heureuse.  
  
  


_Eliana, mon ange...  
  
_

Tu m'as caché que tu étais pas ton état de santé normal... Je ne t'en tiens pas en rigueur... Car je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis cela... Je suis en train d'attendre qu'un conseil aille lieu... C'est un lieu étrange Imladris... Il y a des elfes partout, je m'en méfies c'est des créatures étranges... J'ai aussi aperçu Gandalf... J'imagines que mon frère aura été plus heureux à ma place... Il y a un homme du nord... C'est un rôdeur... Je me méfies de lui, bien qu'il est agréable de pouvoir parler à un mortel... En tout cas dans ce conseil je représenterais fièrement le Gondor... Après tout c'est grâce à nous que la terre du milieu est encore un lieu vivable... C'est nous qui faisons face à la terreur de Mordor... J'aimerais bien goûter à ton pain... Car je sais que toutes les choses qui proviennent de tes belles mains sont précieuse... Je suis honoré que tu tisse cette cape pour moi... Je serais fière de la porter... Ton rire et tes paroles me manquent... Et j'aimerais tant pouvoir être à tes côtés... Comme j'aimerais rester à la défense du Gondor au lieu de radoter avec ces elfes... Enfin ce coursier est un elfe... Je ne vais pas rabaisser celui qui me donnera de la joie quand il reviendra avec un mot de ta jolie main...  
  
  
Je pense à toi, plus que jamais.... Je t'aime  
  
Boromir du Gondor  
  
  
Eliana s'assit sur son lit, ainsi Faramir disait tout à son frère... il devait avoir vu qu'elle était enceinte... Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire cette pénible lettre...  
  
  
  
  
_Boromir, le sauveur du Gondor  
  
  
Je t'ai caché plus que tu ne le crois... Cet amour que nous avons partagé pendant notre dernière nuit ensemble a porter ses fruits... Tu auras bientôt un enfant... Ma tante accepte de me garder chez elle mais elle veut que l'enfant soit abandonné... Je ne pourrais imaginer une telle chose... Je l'aime déjà... Je sais que cela sera un fils... je ne pourrais pas imaginer un autre enfant pour toi... J'espère qu'il aura tes beaux yeux... Je ne te mentirais plus Boromir... Je suis bien triste... Car être mère seule est une grande disgrâce... Même si le père absent est le fils de l'intendant... J'ai beau porter ta bague ils me regardent d'en haut... Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais essayes de rentrer le plus tôt possible... Pour que l'enfant ne sois pas perdu... Pour que notre enfant ne me sois pas enlever... Tu m'as dis de me tourner vers Faramir en cas de problèmes.... Mais je ne peux pas lui parler d'une telle chose... Même t'en parler est dure... Mais c'est légitime que t'informe de cela... Tu es son père... Si tu n'arrives pas à temps, je me battrai pour garder mon bébé... Ne te ronge pas l'esprit, ta place est où tu es maintenant... Je suis sûre que ta présence là bas est importante... Plus importante qu'à mes côtés... Ne sommes nous pas des enfants du Gondor? Notre destin est moins important que le destin de notre royaume... Ne t' inquiète pas pour moi... Tout ira bien... Reste courageux et honorable...   
  
  
Je t'aime de tout mon coeur...  
  
  
Eliana  
  
  
  
_ Après sa lecture de cette lettre, Boromir leva les yeux vers les superbes chutes d'eau d'Imladris... Son coeur se serra... Il n'allait pas rentrer avec une route sans embûches... Il allait devoir, dans quelques semaines partir avec une communauté... Bien sûre il les quittera pour aller à Minas Tirith... Mais cela prendra longtemps... Il n'avait même pas envie de cacher ses larmes... Elle soufrait pas sa faute... Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de son courage et sa force... Mais tout semblait sans espoir... Il avait le temps d'envoyer une dernière lettre et recevoir une réponse... Les larmes aux yeux, le fière guerrier du Gondor commença sa lettre.  
  
  
  
_ Eliana  
  
  
J'ai été profondément touché en lisant ta lettre... je ne peu pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi... Tu dois être vraiment dans une mauvaise situation... Par ma faute... Si seulement je pouvais rentrer maintenant... Mais malheureusement je dois représenter le Gondor dans une quête... Je rentrerai à Minas Tirith mais pas avant longtemps... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre fils... Je m'arrangerais avec une dame très sage de notre palais... Elle t'accueilleras et s'occuperas de toi.... Elle se nomme Ioreth et elle travaille dans la maison des guérisons... Elle viendra te chercher... Je lui enverrai aussi une lettre... C'est une très bonne femme...   
  
Quand à moi... Eliana, c'est étrange comme cette anneau me donne des idées... pour nous deux... Ah... Le pouvoir pourra nous donner la paix... Je pourrais me marier avec toi sans aucuns ennuis... Mais je ne devrais pas... Ils disent que cette anneau de pouvoir est maléfique... Mais maintenant je n'ai plus de choix... Le roi du Gondor va revenir, mais cela ne sera pas moi... Ce rôdeur n'est pas n'importe quel rôdeur... C'est le chef des dunedains... L'héritier d'Isildur... Le futur roi... Il prendra la place que j'ai toujours rêvé avoir... Je lui en veux terriblement... Même si je vois bien que c'est un homme bien... Un homme qui saura sauver le Gondor... Mais ma fierté ne peut accepter une telle chose...   
  
  
Ma douce princesse... Comme j'aimerais être à tes côtés... Loin de la tentation du pouvoir, loin de l'amertume... A tes côtés j'oublie tout... je deviens le jeune garçon qui a n'a jamais eu de mère... Je pense à toi, nuit et jours... Cela m'empêche de faiblir...   
Je t'aime Eliana, prends soin de toi et de l'enfant... Je reviendrai et tout ira mieux.... Aurevoir Mon ange...  
  
_ La tante d'Eliana fut outragée quand Ioreth vint la chercher. Elle refusait que sa nièce parte. Sûrement parce que la jeune femme était une aide gratuite. Dès sa première journée à la maison de guérisons elle fut dorloter. Ioreth vit avec douleur cette jeune femme maigre et fatiguée. Elle lui donna des tisanes... En échange d'un peu d'aide symbolique, la jeune femme était nourrie, habillée et logée. Bien sûre cela était caché de Denethor... Faramir venait souvent voir la jeune femme et il lui parlait de Boromir quand il était jeune... Elle s'inquiéta vraiment pour Boromir quand elle lu cette lettre... Elle lui répondit avec plein d'amour...  
  
  
  
_ Boromir  
  
Je suis maintenant dans un confort sans fin et en sécurité.... Ioreth est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Je ne fais plus grand chose maintenant... Je dors, je brode et des fois je tiens compagnie à des malades non contagieux...  
Je comprends ta peine de voir ce rôdeur être l'héritier des rois... Mais tu dois l'accepter... Qu'importe si tu n'es pas roi, Boromir... Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois la personne que tu es déjà.... Quelqu'un de bien... Ne laisse pas cet anneau te corrompre... Car tu es quelqu'un d'honorable et de courageux.. Le pouvoir ne te donnera rien... Boromir j'ai peur pour toi... Tu ne dois pas laisser ton ambition prendre le dessus... Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment je le sais... Faramir me parle beaucoup de toi... Et je te vois encore mieux qu'avant... C'est ton père qui veut que tu sois ambitieux... Toi Boromir tu es n'est pas un être vile... Mais quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime... Je suis presque heureuse... Car j'aurai mon enfant.... Mais j'ai peur de te perdre... Pense à moi quand tu sens l'ambition inutile monter... Être roi donne trop de responsabilité, tu ne seras jamais libre... Pense au bonheur de pouvoir galoper à longueur de journées sans avoir à prouver que tu es noble... J'ignores beaucoup de chose sur toi Boromir, mais je sais une chose... Tu vaux bien plus qu'un roi... Sois courageux mais fais attention... Je t'aime... Reviens moi vite...  
  
  
  
Eliana  
  
  
_ Boromir relisait cette lettre alors qu'il veillait sur le camp endormis... Beaucoup de choses ont changés... maintenant un grand respect pour Aragorn grandissait en lui... Mais l'appel de l'anneau le rendait fou... Lire les mots d'Eliana le rendait plus fort... Il soupira et rangea sa lettre. Puis il commença à scruter l'obscurité... il n'y avait pas une lumière... Pas un bruit... Il lui semblait que tout était vide.... Mort


	7. Le fils du Gondor face à la mort

  
Les flèches le transperceraient, le sang coulait et la douleur lui brouillais la vue. Il continuais à se battre honorablement et courageusement... Des larmes de douleur intérieur se mêlait au sang... Il avait trahi Eliana... il s'était laissé tenté par l'anneau... Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il sentait son corps trembler.... Puis arriva cet Uruk hai, une lueur cruelle dans ses yeux et un sorte de triomphe animal... Malgré la douleur et sa peur, Boromir leva la tête... Il luttait contre les tremblements de son corps, il luttait contre la mort... Il fusilla du regard l'ennemi... Que pouvait il lui faire de plus? Son regard farouche et plein de haine regardait la mort en face... Quand Aragorn arriva et se battit contre cet ignoble meurtrier... Boromir s'allongea... Cela servait à plus rien... La mort était là.-.. Il avait échoué... Les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux étaient pour Eliana... Celle qui ne sera jamais sa compagne...   
  
Puis Aragorn se pencha sur lui, tentant de le sauver... Le coeur brisé, trompé par l'anneau Boromir murmura des paroles triste venant d'un guerrier qui s'était battu contre la mort... Puis se rappelant des mots d'Eliana, pensant à sa cité, il encouragea le futur roi... Car il était le seul espoir pour la terre du milieu...  
  
  
Puis l'épée contre son torse, les lettres de la femme qu'il aimait contre son coeur, il rendit l'âme...   
  
  
  
Eliana se réveilla brusquement... Elle faisait une sieste quand elle crut que quelqu'un l'appelait... Mais il n'y avait personne... Elle était presque à terme... L'enfant viendra bientôt... Elle pensa à Boromir quand soudain un douleur lui traversa le corps.... Le moment était arrivé...   
  
  
  
Des heures durant, Ioreth s'affairait aux côtés de la jeune femme, celle ci hurlait dans son état fiévreux.... Alors que l'enfant émit son premier cri, elle se redressa soudainement, malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur, et s'écria:  
  
- le fils du Gondor est mort! Boromir est mort!  
  
  
Puis elle s'évanouit... Ioreth regarda le petit enfant en train de pleurer, c'était un garçon... La jeune femme resta longtemps entre la vie et la mort, Faramir qui était venu pour quelques jours avant de retourner vers l'Ithilien, resta des heures durant à son chevet. Ioreth lui raconta les paroles enfiévrée de la jeune femme. Le fils cadet de l'intendant, baissa la tête et murmura:  
  
  
- Ainsi il est bien mort... J'ai rêvé qu'il était mort... Ces paroles prouvent que c'était un rêve annonciateur...  
  
  
Après une longue convalescence Eliana reprit des force mais elle restait très grave. Seul son fils, nommé Boromir, la faisait sourire... Lorsque que Denethor rendit l'âme et que Aragorn fut couronné roi, Faramir la présenta comme la femme du fils du dernier intendant...  
  
  
Un jour il la conduisit voir le nouveau roi... Celui ci très content de voir Faramir et sa femme Eowyn, les accueillit à bras ouvert. Mais il remarqua une forme sombre derrière eux. Lui qui avait eut une mère qui savaient lire dans le futur, entendit la voix de Boromir dans sa tête:   
  
- Je vous aurai suivi, mon frère, mon capitaine... Mon Roi...  
  
  
Alors Faramir laissa la place à Eliana qui fit la révérence:  
  
- Sire cette dame aimerait vous parler en privé...  
  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête:  
  
- Suivez moi...  
  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans une pièce attenante au salon privé du Roi. Il remarqua dans les bras de la jeune femme, un petit garçon au regard perçant et aux visage noble. Eliana suivit son regard et murmura:  
  
- Il se nomme Boromir.... Comme son père avant lui....  
  
  
Aragorn sursauta. Elle continua impassiblement...  
  
  
- Son père qui est mort avant de l'avoir vu... Vous.,.. Vous étiez présent à sa mort... Faramir me l'a dit... Pouvez vous me dire .... Comment il est mort...  
  
  
Les larmes dans ses yeux finirent par glisser sur ses joues, Aragorn la regardait d'un air compatissant et raconta:  
  
- Il est mort comme un héro... En se battant courageusement même s'il était seul face aux nombreux ennemis... Il a tenté de protéger deux hobbits... Son fils pourra être fière de lui...  
  
  
Elle tenta de sourire et déclara:  
  
- Il m'avait écrit que vous serez un bon roi pour le Gondor... Il vous respectais beaucoup...  
  
- Et moi de même...  
  
  
  
Elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de soie noir:  
  
- Veuillez acceptez ce présent... Vous qui étiez si proche de lui...  
  
  
Aragorn ouvrit le paquet et découvrit la cape qu'elle avait tissé et brodé avec tellement d'amour.  
  
- Je ne peux pas accepté cela...  
  
  
- Vous devez sire... En guise de remerciement, d'avoir tenu sa main face à la mort... Merci...   
  
  
  
- Merci à vous... Votre fils aura toujours l'honneur que mérite un fils d'héro... Le percepteur d'Eldarion s'en occupera aussi quand il seront tout deux en âge...  
  
  
Elle s'inclina:  
  
- Merci sire...  
  
  
  
Puis elle prit congé... Elle partait vivre quelques temps avec Faramir et Eowyn en Ithilien... Elle voulait voir grandir son fils avant d'aller rejoindre Boromir... Dans la mort il avait eu l'honneur qu'il avait tant désiré... Malgré les mois passé, et le printemps renaissant, elle pleurait silencieusement sur son cheval qui l'emmenait loin de la ville qu'il avait tellement aimé... Jamais plus il ne reviendra fièrement de la chasse, jamais plus il ne salueras les gens, jamais plus il ne sourira aussi tendrement que la nuit où fut crée le jeune Boromir... Et Personne ne pleurera Boromir autant que celle qui l'aimait...


End file.
